6. Zbijak nieco inny niż zawsze
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Harold i Trent odchodzą z sojuszu Alejandro. Zadaniem były pojedynki na kłodzie, gdzie Izzy dawała czadu, a Duncan prawie pobił Trenta. Zadanie wygrały Pstrągi, a przegrały Niedźwiedzie. Alejandro zemścił się na Haroldzie, podmieniając głosy i go wyrzucając. Za karę Alejandro został wyrzucony przeze mnie. Zostało 18 uczestników. Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Niedźwiedzi Trent(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Alejandra nie ma ! Nareszcie ! Zostałem sam w pokoju. No trudno. Jakoś to zniosę. Tylko, żeby dziewczyny nie zmówiły się przeciwko mnie. U Dziewczyn '''LeShawna: Teraz jesteśmy najgorszą drużyną, ale chociaż Alejandra nie ma. Beth: Jest nas pięć, a ich sześć i siedem. Izzy: Nie możemy teraz przegrać ! Katie: Dokładnie. Musimy wziąć się w garść ! Beth: I nie poddamy się w tak ciężkiej sytuacji. LeShawna: Nie przesadzaj. Izzy: Zawsze może być gorzej. Beth: No tak. Troche mnie poniosło. Ale i tak nie poddamy się. Wszyscy: Tak ! Dom Pstrągów U Dziewczyn Heather: Jak mogłaś się wycofać z zadania ? Blaineley: Przecież i tak wygraliśmy. Wiedziałam, że nic nie zdziałam, więc się wycofałam. Courtney: Zawsze się kimś wyręczasz ? Blaineley: Przeważnie. Courtney: Co ?! Zachowujesz się jakbyś była nie wiadomo kim ! Blaineley: Prowadziłam program. Heather: Z którego cię wywalili. Blaineley: No dobra. Następnym razem się postaram. Blaineley (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chyba śnią ! Ja nie będę się przemęczać, kiedy mamy takie silne osoby, no oprócz Tylera i Owena. Oni nie doprowadzą mnie do zwycięstwa. U chłopaków '''Duncan: Musimy założyć sojusz. Tyler: Ze mną ? Duncan: Tak. Musimy wyrzucić Blaineley, a razem z wami i Courtney tworzymy większość drużyny. Tyler: To świetnie. Nareszcie jestem w sojuszu. Duncan: Taaak. Sala, zadanie Chris: Witajcie ! Dzisiejszym zadaniem, jak widzicie będzie zbijak. Wszyscy: O nie ! Chris: Gracie w tyle osób, ilu jest was w drużynie. Wygrywa drużyna, która zwycięży wszystkie mecze .Znacie zasady. No to pierwszy mecz : Niedźwiedzie kontra Pstrągi ! Katie: Ale ich jest więcej ! Chris: No i co z tego. Gramy ! Poleciały pierwsze piłki i od razu Blaineley, Katie i Tyler zostali wyeliminowani. Heather: Blaineley ! Miałaś się starać ! Blaineley: No wiem, ale nie wychodzi mi ! Chris: Jest remis 4:4 ! Beth starała strzelić w Duncana, ale on złapał piłkę przez co odpadła. Izzy rzuciła piłką prosto w ścianę, która się odbiła i trafiła w Courtney. Trent odpadł poprzez trafienie Heather w niego Chris: Mecz się zaraz skończy ! Wynik 3:2 dla Pstrągów ! Kolejne osoby siadają na ławie. Duncan: Heather, ty rzucaj w LeShawnę, a ja postaram się wcelować w Izzy Heather: Okej. Zaraz to ja powinnam to powiedzieć. Duncan: Mówi się trudno. Duncan rzucał kilka razy w Izzy, ale bez skutku. Heather za to trafiła w LeShawnę, ale i w nią trafiła Izzy. Owen nadal biegł bez sensu krzycząc Duncan: Owen ! Owen: Co ? Izzy rzuciła piłką która odbiła się od Owena i trafiła prosto w nią Chris: Pstragi wygrywają pierwszy mecz ! Teraz zawalczą o bilety do SPA z Gorylami. Duncan: Tak ! Chris: Zaczynajcie już ! Po gwizdku Bridgette z Geoffem całując się zostali wyeliminowani. Potem odpadli Cody i Tyler Chris: Dopiero co zaczęliście, a już jest wynik 4:5 dla Pstrągów. Postarajcie się trochę. Blaineley rzuciła piłką prosto w Justina Justin: Moja ręka ! Blaienley: A jednak coś zrobiłam. No cóż. Courtney i Duncan wyeliminowali Lindsay. Gwen i DJ wyeliminowali Blaineley, Heather i Courtney Gwen: Tak ! Jeszcze mamy szansę Chris: Teraz wynik wynosi 2:2. Duncan i Owen kontra Gwen i DJ Gwen i Duncan rzucili w siebie piłkami i oboje trafili. Chris: Na polu zostali tylko DJ i Owen Owen: O nie ! DJ rzucił w niego piłką, ale on ją złapał. Owen: Tak ! Wygrałem ! Chris: Myślałem, że będzie inaczej. Dzisiaj nie będzie eliminacji ! Więc nie będzie kolejnego meczu. Pstrągi jadą do SPA. Reszta zostaje w ponurych domkach. Kto zdobędzie milion ? Kto okaże się zdrajcą, a kto zostanie oszukany ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki